Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{4}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{1}{7}$ is $- \dfrac{7}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{4}{5} \div - \dfrac{1}{7} = - \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{7}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{-4 \times -7}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{5} \times - \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{28}{5} $